A Lesson Learnt
by tronik
Summary: Sabrina learns a new fact about what her first time is going to entail.


*A Lesson Learnt*

This was the absolute last straw with that blasted cat. Well, semi-cat. Cats were evil and two-timing without saying but Salem was just downright horrendous at times. Figures, the Witch's Council had to turn this egotistical maniac of a man into a cat as punishment and make him live with her. She swore he wasn't the one being punished. It was her! He was the reason that Sabrina was stuck sitting at the kitchen table having an extremely awkward time with her two aunts trying to spark up some sort of conversation. There are just some things you don't talk about with your caregivers even if Hilda would find a way to make you laugh your pants off over it. This was why Sabrina had a diary. What she didn't count on was a freakin' conniving cat that was adept at reading. Damned cat was a blabbermouth to boot.

"Shall I make popcorn?" Hilda asked as though she was going to sit down and watch a comedy.

"Hilda!" The older and more serious sister, Zelda scolded. "This is very serious. How am I supposed to have a serious conversation with you making light of everything?"

"Zelly, you need to chill out." Hilda noted with some seriousness. "She's a teenager. Awkward things are gonna cross her mind all the time. Seriously, looking at linoleum oil will eventually translate into sex somehow."

"EEWW!" Sabrina's face took on a very disgusted expression. "I'm right here!"

"Sorry, Honey." Zelda smiled awkwardly. "Why don't you go sit in the living room. We'll be in."

"Can't I just leave?" Sabrina asked in pain.

"No."

Sabrina walked out of the kitchen door while her aunts discussed the predicament amongst themselves, at the same time cursing Salem for bringing this to their attention. These were, after all, Sabrina's private thoughts that were clearly not meant for anyone else's eyes. Zelda considered leaving it alone as it was not her business. On the other hand, it was her business if Sabrina's health and wellbeing were compromised in any way. This dilemma wasn't just a walk in the park. Amazingly enough, Hilda agreed with her sister on this one. On the flip side, Hilda was far more relaxed about it and Zelda was thinking that relaxing may not have been a bad idea. Her embarrassment seemed to be causing Sabrina more pain.

"Do you remember the crazy stuff Mom used to tell us 500 years ago?" Hilda contemplated with a laugh. "My favourite, don't look at that boy! If you stand on your head, you'll get pregnant!"

"And you had a staring contest with every boy in town until they thought you were crazy." Zelda reminisced.

"And no one got pregnant." Hilda beamed.

"You obviously forgot to stand on your head." Salem quipped.

"Ok." Zelda sighed and gave in with good spirits. "You're right, Hilda. I need to chill out about this. Sabrina's a responsible young woman and she needs real information instead of a fuddy duddy of an aunt. Get the popcorn, It's a Girl's Night."

With that, Zelda walked into the living room well prepared for her niece's mortification, hoping she wouldn't make it worse. Hilda followed with the popcorn with glee. Sabrina was curious and worried at the sudden change of mood when they sat down beside her cheerily with a giant bowl of popcorn. Zelda sighed with a deep breath banishing all awkward emotions and took a serious look at Sabrina.

"Ok, here goes." Zelda began. "I know you understand the text book version of sex and the consequences, right?"

"Yes." Sabrina sighed with next to very little patience disguising her true embarrassment. "I know about condoms, diseases, pregnancy, how to have sex, positions, slang terminology, emotions, virginity, all that good stuff. I also know what happens during sex. We're good. I know that stuff. Please, I don't want to talk about it. Don't make me, please.

"I only wanted you to know that if you have questions or just need help," Zelda replied. "We're here to help you. Don't get your answers off the streets or in and strange places. I know I get embarrassed but our parents never talked about that stuff. They were more embarrassed than we were."

"It's true." Hilda confirmed. "Zelly once asked Mom how we were made. She invented the story of the 'stork'. For years we were afraid of climbing trees because we thought that a stork would come take us away to another family."

"You have got to be kidding me." Sabrina giggled, forgetting her embarrassment.

"No, we're not." Zelda laughed and proceeded to tell her seriously. "But there is something that you may not know about the witch side of..sex."

"Witches float during sex." Hilda blurted.

"Wha?" Sabrina asked very confused.

"You will, Honey." Zelda stated. "When you first turned 16 you levitated in your sleep. Even now, from time to time you still do. When your subconscious leaves you, your body will float. During sex your thought processes are gone and all you have is a body of sensations. As a result, you float in mid air for a while. It's wonderful at first, but it's shocking when it's over."

"You got that right." Hilda laughed aloud. "I was in the dungeon one night in our castle and there was this really loud crashing sound above my head. It was so bad the chandelier jumped on its chains. I ran up the stairs and there was Zelda and her boyfriend sprawled on the floor five feet away from her bed."

"Oh my God!" Sabrina laughed in tears. "I completely forgot why I was embarrassed. I hope that went away for your sake."

"Actually, It can hinder things." Zelda said. "Some witches learn to control it, some can't. Some enjoy it and some absolutely hate it. Hilda's got a better control over her landing than I do. Honestly, I hate it. It's a real mood killer. That would be why I favour mortals. They float very little to point of keeping you completely grounded."

"Aunt Hilda, I would expect you to have the awkward first time." Sabrina said.

"Oh, I did." Hilda confirmed with a grin. "I just wasn't home at the time. I was down the way from the castle at that little riverside. We were floating up about 12 feet in the air before we came around and then we fell in the tree limbs."

"You told me your broke your arm falling out of a tree!" Zelda scolded her sister.

"I did." Hilda answered. "I just didn't climb up it."

"And here I thought all these years I was the only one with a crazy story." Zelda shook her head and turned back to Sabrina. "You're gonna float. That was something I really wish Mom would have told us. Maybe we could have prepared for the end result or at least expected it. But, every so few millennia in your lifetime the floating will be wonderful. Very similar to sex, there will be a time with someone where you will never want to come down."

"Nice." Sabrina smiled. "Got any more embarrassing stories?

"I don't think so." Hilda yawned. "I'm going to bed. Glad we had this talk. Let's do it again sometime."

Hilda and Zelda left Sabrina to contemplate her thoughts and went up the stairs to tuck into bed for another early day. The only thought left in her mind was the phrase, 'You will never want to come down.'

The End


End file.
